not so empty
by GingerGleek
Summary: Oneshot. Rated T to be safe. Quinn/Kurt friendship, mentions of Finn/Quinn. Kurt finds Quinn on the bleachers, and offers her some comfort and advice.


**A/N:** Started writing this as a drabble for my story 'Drabbles A La Glee 2'. But it passed the 1000 word mark, and I decided I liked it enough to post it separately.

And really, Quinn and Kurt as friends is just awesome, and Hurt/Comfort anything makes my day. And I like The Inns together, mainly because I mostly ship Puckleberry.

Might be a little OOC; if so, I'm sorry.

It's unbeta-ed, like everything else I've written.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She's sitting alone on the bleachers – feeling empty, in more ways than one – when he walks up to her and takes a seat to her left. She doesn't move much, or glance at him. Barely acknowledges his presence past a polite, "Hey, Kurt."

They've never been the closest of friends. What with his long-lasting crush on her once-upon-a-time-boyfriend. And until Glee and Beth, she'd been stories above him in the social hierarchy. They're almost friends now, she thinks; but only because of her new friendship with Mercedes (and residence in her home), and him being Mercedes' best friend and always around.

"Hey yourself, Q," he replies, having previously found the nickname too cute to pass up. He tries to catch her gaze, unsuccessfully. So he decides to trace her gaze (read: stare) instead, only to come upon Finn and Matt passing a football between them down on the field. He makes a reasonable deduction; because she has no reason to be staring at Matt or a football, and every reason to be staring at a certain tall, dopey, naïve almost-step-brother of his. "Ah," he murmurs softly, looking back to her.

Her cheeks are tinged slightly pink, having heard his quiet exclamation.

"He still has feelings for you, you know," Kurt tells her quietly, looking back to the field. "I don't think he realizes it yet . . . but he's always staring at you, with the same look in his eyes that Puck gives Rachel and Santana gives Brittany." He kindly pretends he doesn't notice the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I just . . ." she starts, her breath hitching. "I've hurt him so much. I cheated, and I lied about something unforgiveable.

"Maybe," Kurt responds, knowing better than to argue the point with her. "But he'll forgive you (if he hasn't already) anyways, because he's Finn, and he doesn't hold grudges. He'll forgive Puck, too, in time. Because as much as you both hurt him, it hurts him more to be without you both."

She keeps quiet, mulling over his words. He continues.

"He's been friends with Puck since preschool. It may never be understood why; perhaps because their personalities cancel each other out on a lot of levels. But friendships like that don't just end, no matter what. And you . . . well, you make him happy. He loves you."

Her tears become more forceful, and soon she's outright sobbing. He's a little hesitant, because his jacket _is_ Marc Jacobs . . . but he decides that some things are worth more than fashion (gasp!), so he wraps his arms around Quinn and lets her cry into his shoulder.

A couple minutes later (thankfully free of useless 'it'll be okay's, because he knows from experience that they always hinder more than they help) she pulls back, eyes red and mascara smudged. As she futilely attempts to wipe her cheeks clean, she sighs. "I don't deserve him," she says quietly.

Kurt pauses, unsure of an appropriate next move. They're close enough for him to not give her possibly empty reassurances, but perhaps not close enough for him to speak as freely and supportively as he would to Mercedes . . . because maybe she _doesn't_ deserve him. (_Maybe no one does_, he thinks.) So he replies as truthfully as he can.

"Maybe you don't; but I don't think that really matters at all, because you're what he wants, whether you deserve him or not."

Once again she doesn't answer.

He sighs, talking at (because he's not sure if his words are getting through) her once more. "You're not a bad person, Q. Really, you're not. Yes, you used to be a bitch to almost everyone – especially people like me – but you're not anymore. You've made bad choices, just like everyone. And those are choices you've had, and will continue to have, to deal with. But you've grown. There's no point in dwelling on the past now." She nods, but there's uncertainty in her eyes. "_Please_ stop being like that. Stop thinking that you aren't worthy of him, because that doesn't matter anymore; what matters is that you love and will do anything for him. And if what he wants is you, then . . . you should try to give that to him."

She wipes away a couple more stray tears, finally meeting his gaze.

"Okay, maybe you're right," she concedes. "Doesn't make me any less guilty, though, now does it?" He doesn't respond, and she shakes her head. "Why are you convincing me to try to get back with him, anyways? Aren't you in love with him, or something?"

_Or something_, he thinks to himself bitterly, before responding. "I was. And maybe I still sort of am." It's the first time he's admitted it out loud. "But I've come to terms with the fact that I don't stand a chance. And I think that, maybe . . . I might be okay with that." It's a big step for him – for the boy who'd thought that he was destined to be with Finn Hudson, to accept that he should get over him. That it's for the best. Quinn just looks at him, maybe a little sympathetically. "And besides, we're probably going to be step brothers soon. It's best for everyone involved if I move on."

Quinn nods, looking away again in thought. "I actually think that's pretty amazing of you," she tells him slowly, looking back at him. He quirks an eyebrow, confused. "That you can logically choose separate yourself from your feelings for him; that you can be so selfless about it and help him get with someone else, for his sake. I don't think I could."

He nods a little, getting lost in his own train of thought. He hadn't thought of it like that, but maybe he has had some of his own personal growth. He remembers back before Sectionals, when he sabotaged Rachel with a terrible makeover so Finn wouldn't fall for her.

He vaguely registers that Quinn's started talking again, and he forced himself to tune back in. ". . . like how I'm pretty sure that if he was in love with Rachel and wanted to be with her, I wouldn't be able to help her get together with him. Actually, I'd probably strangle her with my bare hands and make it look like an accident."

Kurt chuckles, because he can totally relate to that. And next thing you know, Quinn is giggling along with him and then they're just laughing and laughing, so hard that she starts crying again. And once they calm down, they have forgotten what started them off in the first place; but one look at each other and they're clutching at their sides once more.

The next time they actually manage to calm down for good, and Quinn smiles a genuine smile. She's not even quite sure why she's smiling. But she knows that she feels ten times lighter than she did that morning, and that a part of her emptiness has started fading away.

The part that remembers Finn from months ago, holding her, telling her everything would be alright, singing 'You're Having My Baby' to her in her parents' dining room. And before all the baby drama; swinging her around after a football game, even the ones they didn't win (which were many), kissing her, making her feel tingly and special and _wanted_. The part that had thought it was all in the past, that it would never be a part of her future.

Now, though, there's a warm feeling in her chest as she watches Matt laugh at him when he fumbles the ball; a small smile gracing her lips at the crooked grin on his face when he throws it back with a perfect spiral. And it's because now, she has hope.

Hope that not everything between them has to be over. Hope that there's a spot for her in his future, and vice versa.

New hope; all thanks to a boy that, eight months ago, was nothing more than a minor blip on her radar that screamed 'I am a loser and not worthy of your time'.

She looks back to see him looking at Finn. The longing in his gaze she'd gotten used to is gone. She's happy – for his sake – that it is. It can't have been easy for him, pining after Finn with no hope of his feelings being returned.

She bites her lip for a second, debating something. She eventually decides _what the hell_, and wraps her arms around him. After a moment of shock, he returns the hug. She decides that his embrace is nice; very friendly and surprisingly comforting. "Thank you, Kurt," she whispers in his ear, meaning it with all of her heart. "For making me feel less empty."

"Anytime, Q," he responds, just as seriously.

* * *

**A/N(2):** Thinking of a semi-Sequel to this, about Matt and Finn's conversation on the football field. Any one want? Because if someone does, I'll write it! This in itself, however, will remain a oneshot. No added chapters.

Please review, and let me know what you think!


End file.
